One Good Bat Deserves Another
by flamingchemist
Summary: After her miraculous recovery, Barbara seeks out Stephanie to determine what the future holds for both of them. Set between the reboot and previous canon.


The Batgirl Headquarters (or BHQ as Steph called it in her mind when she was feeling particularly adventurous) hadn't gotten a lot of traffic recently. Steph used it to work out, track down her missions and restock on gear. Other than that it was empty and overly large for one lone vigilante. Tonight, for the first time in what felt like a long time, the room seemed almost homey. Old friends could have that effect, she supposed.

"Wow," Steph declared, looking Babs up and down. "You really… wow." For once in her life the girl was left speechless. When Barbara Gordon went off the grid she hadn't told anyone what she was doing. She simply disappeared, leaving Stephanie Brown to wonder why. Steph had worked alone before and she had no trouble doing it again, but she missed Babs when she was gone. She figured her long-time mentor and short-time partner had her reasons, and she didn't complain. The others suspected something was up as well, but they all trusted Babs to do what she needed to do and come back to them. They hadn't expected just _how_ she would come back to them.

Before her stood Barbara Gordon, on two legs, standing tall and trying to ignore the slight wobble to her knees. Her time in the wheelchair had taken its toll on her muscles, but she had recovered spectacularly from an injury they had told her would prevent her from walking ever again.

"So that's where I've been," Babs offered with finality. She had given the short version of the explanation, leaving out the details as to the type of therapy, the location and the organization in charge. She knew that Steph's mind would start to wander, and she wanted to treasure the look on the younger girl's face. Surprise, wonder, and an appropriate amount of excitement.

"What are you going to do now?" Steph asked once she recovered from the initial shock. She shifted in her chair, eager to hear more. Going back to her work as Oracle seemed like the likely answer, but there was no doubt in her mind that Barbara had made plans for (not if, but) when she eventually got out of her chair.

"Once I get back to the gym, I was thinking of taking your route, actually." Steph had been in and out of commission on several occasions for varying reasons and lengths of time. The spunky blonde always had the same solution when she came back. It had worked out for her in the end, maybe it would work for Babs as well.

"I want to wear the mask again."

Steph's eyebrows shot up, and for a long moment she stared at Babs. The older woman shifted uncomfortably under that stare, and nearly gave in to the temptation to fill the silence. Fortunately she didn't have the time.

"You should be Batgirl again," Steph decided. She wasn't hurt or shocked or even particularly surprised that Babs wanted to wear the cowl. She knew that feeling, she'd been there a hundred times herself. She was only worried that it was reckless, dangerous, potentially deadly for a woman who had just miraculously gotten out of a wheelchair and started to walk again. But who was Steph to tell her she shouldn't do it just because it was bad for her? Babs was right, this was Steph's own typical route. Once she decided she wanted to do something it didn't matter how crazy or dangerous it was.

"Just look what it did for me," she added, "being Batgirl was like magic. I think you could use a little magic." She smiled, raising her eyebrows and shrugging her shoulders. It was only a suggestion, but she thought it was an excellent idea.

Barbara agreed. It was what she had been hoping for when she came here, if she were being entirely honest with herself, which normally she wasn't. It made it so much easier that it had been Steph's idea as well. She didn't want to steal the title from the girl, not when it meant so much to her and she was finally doing well for herself.

"Are you sure?" she asked, still feeling a bit guilty but not nearly as uncertain as she sounded. "What are you going to do, Stephanie? You worked so hard for this." She had to give the girl a chance to back out, a chance to protest. It was only right.

Steph shook her head and grinned.

"I've been Robin, I've been Batgirl. I think it's time to be Spoiler again, don't you?" It was an old classic, but more importantly it was something entirely hers. She would never have to fight to keep it. Not like she'd fought to be Robin, not like she'd fought to keep the title of Batgirl. Spoiler was simply who she was, and she didn't mind having to be herself again. From the very beginning Batgirl had felt like a temporary thing to her. The feeling had lessened once she had the blessing of the rest of the Bat Family, but she didn't need their approval anymore. She could do amazing things no matter what mask she wore or what she called herself. She knew that now.

"Mom was talking about moving out of Gotham. Maybe it's time. I wouldn't mind seeing more of the world. Think about it: Spoiler, on tour!" The idea had seemed terrifying at the time, but she was still training with Oracle and Proxy and she couldn't leave Gotham without a Batgirl. If Babs was going to take her place, maybe her mom made a good point after all.

"You don't have to get out of town," Babs noted, a little concerned by her eagerness to leave. "I don't think it's a bad idea, I just hope you don't feel like you have to." Otherwise it was a happy compromise. Babs got what she wanted. As far as she could tell Steph got more or less what she wanted. Everyone went home happy. She certainly hoped they did, anyway, because if there was any bitterness hiding under the surface Babs didn't think she could forgive herself for being so selfish. Not towards the girl who'd helped her find a new sense of direction in her laugh.

"Please," Steph laughed, "you won't get rid of me that easy. Of course I'll come visit you. Just make sure you're in one piece when I do, alright?" She grinned broadly. It wasn't often that Stephanie Brown got to be concerned for Barbara Gordon's physical safety. It was a rather vindicating change of pace.

"Scout's honor," Babs replied wryly, rolling her eyes. She was fairly certain Steph had her fingers crossed when she had used that line on her before. It was ironic, considering the younger girl had never been a scout. The oath was essentially meaningless to both of them. But it was also something they shared, like the understanding that they would both always be concerned for each other. It didn't mean they didn't trust each other to stay on top of things.

Steph's grin faded into a smaller smile and she got up from her seat in front of the computer to give Babs a big hug. Barbara instinctively wrapped her arms around the girl in return, and for a long moment they just stood there.

"I'm glad you're okay," Steph said at last, giving Babs a good squeeze.

"Me too," Babs answered quietly. She'd already had the tear-filled reunion with her father, and as much as she didn't want to do it again she felt her eyes start to water. Being able to walk again, even just being able to stand here and hug Stephanie, it was very emotional for her. She had imagine often but never really believed that this day would come. Now it was here, and she felt like she was falling apart. She took the urge to cry and squashed it, assuming on her usual stoic persona once more.

Finally the two let go of each other and Steph surveyed her headquarters thoughtfully. It had all the gear, and she wasn't entirely sure she could take it all with her. Would Batman supply her with more, if she went back to being Spoiler and moved away? It was no big deal if he didn't, and none of this was set in stone yet anyway.

"I know you're not as big a fan of eggplant as I am, but if you want to use any of this stuff it's basically yours," she offered, turning back to Barbara. "Team Batgirl, all the way, right?" Babs shook her head.

"Thanks, Steph, but I think I'm going to take this show on the road. A certain motorcycle would look beautiful in the back of my van." She had most of the gear she needed hidden away from the last time she had patrolled the streets of Gotham at Batgirl. Keeping her gear mobile gave her some flexibility and allowed her to change apartments as she needed.

Steph snickered at the image of Babs driving a van. It was just so practical compared to the super-cool bat-cycle she pictured the woman driving in her Batgirl uniform. Which brought up another point.

"Are you going with the same design as before, or coming up with something new?" Steph could help try some designs, maybe even sew a couple of mock-ups before they finalized anything. She may be passing on the bat-gauntlet, but she still wanted to be involved. Babs shook her head.

"I had a couple of ideas for a redesign. The whole idea of Batgirl has changed a lot since I last wore that mask," she pointed out thoughtfully. "I thought you might be able to help me with that, actually."

Steph immediately reached for a pencil and paper and handed them over. She was all in. Babs sat down to draw her designs with Steph watching, and the two worked into the night. They redirected any calls to Batman's computer and focused only on their work, on each other, and on the future.

A few weeks later Barbara's costume was finished and Steph had finished negotiations with her mom. The two met one last time to wish each other good luck before going their separate ways. Each worried for the other, but unlike years past, both had faith. One way or another, they would both come out the other end a little better for the journey. They always did.


End file.
